


Sixty Seconds

by coruscates



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drabble Series, Fluff, M/M, One Shot Collection, Slight Character Study, character introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9420839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coruscates/pseuds/coruscates
Summary: Sixty seconds was too long and too short for Viktor and Yuuri.





	

Sixty seconds was too long and too short.

His mind was juggling numerous thoughts springing up from each other as he padded his way to the reception area. His heart was littered by the thoughts he allowed to brew inside his head. His chest continued to tighten at each step he took, as if simply walking has rendered every nerve and artery lethargic. Time seemed to either tick too fast or too slow as he walked in an exhausted daze. It took him a glance, three seconds to notice the blurred brown fur leaning against the glass. Another two seconds to notice the fatigued face looking straight back at him. The clock ticked 4 seconds. It was only then he had realized he was gazing back into the blue eyes of a troubled man, reflecting the same emotions coursing through his whole body, the same thoughts running inside his head. A second passes, he sprints and starts running.  Twenty seconds he was huffing, his lungs grasping what air the atmosphere gave him. His legs didn’t stop their movement, one foot forward immediately followed by the other. His gaze never once leaving blue. Fifteen seconds and he’s arrived at the automated doors. His feet still stricken with the previous movement they were tasked. His eyes staring through the glass and into the irises of a face he has come to want…to need to see. He was welcomed by a face which betrayed every feeling, every word the man waiting for him had to say. It was only after five seconds did the doors slide open. Another five passed as he rushed forward to waiting arms.

_Hug._

Warmth.

Five seconds. He relished in the warmth of the person he longed for the most in the twenty-four hours he was alone. He drowned himself in his warmth. The soft familiar scent. The sensation of having his arms tighten around him as he buried himself against the other’s strong frame as if trying to assimilate whatever strength the other had. He allowed himself to be weak, to remove the strong persona he had adopted a while back. He lets himself block out whatever anxiety he had, any annoying thought which shouted at him, reminding him he didn’t deserve any of this. He doesn’t deserve him. Someday, as he vows to always try each passing hour, he will prove himself to be worthy, to be of value to him. With that determined thought, he lets himself sink into him and delight in the way they just _fit._

_“I need you. I need you. I need you._

_._

_._

_._

_Stay with me_

_Just a bit longer._

_Please.”_

Sixty seconds was too long and too short.

Too long for Yuuri to reach Viktor.

Too short for the two to release.

But enough for them to reunite.

Sixty seconds enough to be together once again.

* * *

 

Sixty seconds was too long and too short.

It sounded too long compared to a minute. Sixty just seemed to be such a sizable number compared to one after all. However, not even a minute passes each time he glanced at the clock displayed on his screen. Five seconds, another glance at the clock, and the numbers refused to change. He stared at the screen as if glaring at time just so it would tick faster. So time would allow him to finally release all what is meant to be said. A bark, a sudden movement stirred him from his trance. Two seconds passed as he regained his senses. A quick shift of his eyes and he sees distressed brown eyes tinged with the most comforting warmth staring right back at him. An eternity of four seconds of locked gazes was cut by his limbs springing into life. In a second, he is up on the balls of his feet already caught in movement his mind hardly paid any thought to. Ten seconds ticked as his eyes never left warm irises holding immense apprehension. Ten extended by another ten, he wasn’t merely gazing at warmth and uneasiness. He stared into the same longing he had in his own. His breathing labored in the fifteen seconds he arrived at the exit of the automated doors. The one he waited for was trapped, impatient behind solid glass. The glass slid open in three seconds and in two seconds his arms opened, encouraging and welcoming. Five seconds had already ticked and a rush of heat bled from the body coming in contact with his own.

_Embrace._

Warmth.

Five seconds. He softly enveloped the man who had rushed into his waiting arms. He delighted in the way he fit against his body, the way their warmth exchanged more than words could ever express. He rested his head against him as if transferring whatever apologies, whatever assurances he wanted to say. Twenty-four hours of being torn apart by the distress his furry companion went through and the separation he had to cope with from his dear inspiration. He tightened his hold as if to make up for his lack of presence earlier. He wasn’t adequate as his support. He hugged him tighter as if afraid to lose his muse. He will do what he can to stand by the strong man in his arms. He will always elate in the way they held each other, unwary of anything aside from each other.

“I need you. I need you. I need you.

.

.

.

Stay with me

Just a bit longer.

Please.”

_‘I won’t ever leave.’_

Sixty seconds was too long and too short.

Too long for Viktor to wait for Yuuri.

Too short for the two to release.

But enough for them to reunite.

Sixty seconds enough to be together once again.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've last written anything but I hope you enjoyed. Anyway, this might become a multi-drabble time-centered fic. We'll see, we'll see (@_@) This marks my second(?) contribution to this fandom. Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Let's continue to sail with Victuuri~


End file.
